


All Worth It

by hasenbrot (antrazi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: spnspringfling, D/s, Demon Dean Winchester, Knifeplay, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/hasenbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playtime for Crowley and Demon!Dean.<br/>Written for the prompt "a single white chrysanthemum" as part of the spnspringfling challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/gifts).



"Come on, you can't tell me you never thought about this before." Crowley watched as Dean got the shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the side. The king of hell enjoyed the picture of the half-naked ex-hunter in front of him, totally relaxed and unconcerned about anything. Of course Crowley had thought about it before, even if he never thought it to be a realistic option before Dean's demonification.

"When I met you two. Stupid or not, you and your brother are nice to look at." A pause. "Come to think of, I would have expected better chances with your brother, given his history with demons." That got a dry laugh out of his companion. "Yeah, that was a surprise."

Crowley looked up when he felt Dean pushing him in position and fastening the engraved heavy-duty manacles to the four iron rings. He was spread out like a bug waiting to be dissected. The first time they had done this the demon had wondered about Dean getting out of his shirt. The news that he liked the feel of blood on his skin had been... arousing; It did leave pretty patterns on Dean after all.

Dean grinned maliciously and tested the sharpness of his blade. This was one of the rare occasions he put the First Blade to the side. He was too good at this to accidentally miss something or do more damage than he planned, not the way and depth Alistair had taught him. He kept the First Blade during this time for specific moments, when he really wanted Crowley to wonder if he would survive this. And some day he probably would kill him, once he got bored with the King of hell.

But that was not today and he started with his first cut. Sure strokes completely destroyed Crowley's suit and the pretty image of dark red running down the skin was exciting. He angled the knife differently and could feel the blood spray all over his face. As much as he liked to have his fun with humans, you couldn't really do something like this with them.   
Crowley sighed and moaned and moved his bound body nearer to Dean, craving the absolute power the younger man had over him.

Dean remembered Alistair treating this so much as art, perhaps it really was in its own way. He contemplated his canvas and decided on his plan. "Hold still." With careful lines the image shaped on Crowley's torso, a single white chrysanthemum in stark contrast to the carved red lines. Watching the result got his blood boiling, he was pretty sure that this was enough foreplay. His kiss with Crowley was harsh and aggressive and Crowley's keening sounds and desperate tries to get nearer and the obvious hard-on he could feel against his thigh was all the answer he needed. Not that it would matter anyway.

"Go on, what are you waiting for mate, an engraved invitation?" Crowley's curses were enough to make Dean wait a bit. King of hell or not, Crowley needed to learn that he wasn't the one who had the power in this relationship. As punishment and to make the other demon wait a bit longer Dean perfected his design, tracking the fresh spilling blood till it ended in the ruined black fabric of the suit. 'If you don't do what, when and how I want it, I will leave you like this, shackled and horny till I decide I want to play with you again. Is that clear." Crowley swallowed after hearing the rough voice. These kind of games weren't anything new to him, but it was still different doing this was somebody who was so much more powerful and who would actually go through with his threats.

"The only sounds you are allowed to make are moans, groans and sighs. Another word and that was it for today". He felt one rough hand start a hand job and the other hand holding him perfectly in place so he was unable to move. Winchester knew that it was very hard for him to keep his mouth shut. He opened his eyes again to a domineering and grinning Dean Winchester. As hard as not talking was for him, it was so worth it.


End file.
